Be Prepared
by Ney Naoe
Summary: Weiss Kreuz meets Lion King


Titel: Be Prepared  
  
Autor: Ney Naoe aka Redney  
  
Serie: WeiÃŸ Kreuz  
  
Rating: Songfic (mein erstes)  
  
Warning: Brad singt.....  
  
Beschreibung: Wie gedroht hab ich den Song aus 'Lion King' mit Brad und Co besetzt.  
  
Wer das Lied nicht kennt: es ist der Song in dem Scar den HyÃ¤nen seinen Plan verrÃ¤t...  
  
(Und jetzt raten wir alle mal wer die HyÃ¤nen spielt)  
  
Der Text ist in Englisch und nur leicht verÃ¤ndert, lassen wir Brad mal seine Muttersprache ne?  
  
(Schuldig: fauler Sack! Ney: Und wir haben einen Gewinner fÃ¼r die Ãœbernachtung im Keller!)  
  
Disclamer: Mir gehÃ¶ren weder WeiÃŸ Kreuz noch Be Prepared das ist von Disney  
  
(Farfie: DISNEY IST GOTTES WERK! Ney: jaja habs kapiert...), blahblah und Ende  
  
(...) = Hintergrundgesang Schu, Farfie und Nagi  
  
~...~ = Ortsbeschreibung  
  
*...* = Was die Person gerade macht  
  
Kursiv = Gesang  
  
Fett = Einzelne Gesangsteile wÃ¤hrend einer Aktion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ein verdunkeltes BÃ¼ro in Tokyo~  
  
*Brad Crawford sitzt in einem groÃŸen, schwarzen, ledernen BÃ¼rostuhl, er hat seinen Kopf auf seinen HÃ¤nden aufgestÃ¼tzt und sieht aus als mÃ¼sste er angestrengt Ã¼ber etwas nachdenken. PlÃ¶tzlich Ã¶ffnen sich seine Augen und er beginnt zu singen. Sein Blick wandert zur BÃ¼rotÃ¼r.*  
  
I know that your powers of retention  
  
Are as hard as Takatoris Club  
  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
  
My words are a matter of pride!  
  
*Er steht auf und geht um den Schreibtisch herum wÃ¤hrend er weitersingt*  
  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
  
But we're talking Chiefs and succesions  
  
Even you can't be caught unawares!  
  
*Crawford reisst die TÃ¼r auf und die anderen von Schwarz fallen in den Raum, er lÃ¤sst sich nicht stÃ¶ren und singt weiter*  
  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
  
Be prepared for sensational news  
  
A shining new era  
  
Is tiptoing nearer  
  
*Schuldig rappelt sich halb auf und stimmt ein*  
  
And where do we feature?  
  
*Brad dreht sich blitzschnell um und zieht ihn an seinem Kragen hoch nur um ihn nach der ersten Zeile wieder fallen zu lassen*  
  
Just listen to teacher!  
  
I know it sounds sordid  
  
But you'll be rewarded  
  
When at last I am given my dues!  
  
And injustice deliciously squared  
  
*Nagi, Farfarello und Schuldig stehen auf und schleichen um Brad herum. Durch die Fenster schimmert rÃ¶tliches Licht.*  
  
Be prepared!  
  
Nagi:  
  
Yeah be prepared!  
  
Farfie:  
  
For what?  
  
*Brad dreht sich wieder um und lehnt sich teuflisch grinsend an den Schreibtisch.*  
  
For the death of Takatori!  
  
Farfie:  
  
Is he sick?  
  
Brad:  
  
No little fool we gonna kill him, and Este too!  
  
Schu:  
  
Great Idea, who needs them?  
  
Farfie + Schu:  
  
No Boss No Boss lalalalalalaa~alaaa~a!  
  
Brad: *schnappt wieder Schuldigs Kragen.*  
  
Idiots, there will be an Chief!  
  
Schu:  
  
Ey, what's just you said...  
  
Brad: *lÃ¤sst Schuldig los*  
  
I will be the Chief!  
  
Stick with me and you never will be hit again!  
  
Schu + Nagi + Farfie:  
  
Yeah! Boss, Chief whatever you say!  
  
(Long life the Chief!)  
  
Schu + Farfie: *Nagi dackelt hinter Brad her*  
  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
  
With an Boss who'll be all-time adored  
  
Brad: *geht zum Fenster*  
  
Oy course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
  
To take certain duties on board  
  
The future is littered with prizes  
  
And though I'm the main adressee  
  
The point that I must emphasize is  
  
*dreht sich blitzschnell um und schnappt sich diesmal Nagi, bleckt seine ZÃ¤hne*  
  
You won't get a sniff without me!!!  
  
Alle: *Brad setzt zum groÃŸen Finale an und springt auf den Schreibtisch.*  
  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
  
Brad:  
  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
  
(Oooh!)  
  
Meticulous planning  
  
(We'll never hit again!)  
  
Tenacity spanning  
  
(Never ever again!)  
  
Decades of Denial  
  
(We repeat)  
  
Is simply why I'll  
  
(Endless fun)  
  
Be Chief undisputed  
  
(Aaaah!)  
  
Respected, saluted  
  
(Aaaah!)  
  
And seen for the wonder I am!  
  
(Aaaah!)  
  
Yes, my mind and ambitions are bared  
  
Alle:  
  
Be prepared!  
  
Yes, our minds and amitions are bared!  
  
Be prepared!  
  
*Brad steht teuflisch lachend auf dem Schreibtisch wÃ¤hrend vor dem Fenster Blitze vorbeizucken.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich sollte lieber bei normalen Fanfics bleiben, ich krieg das Bild einfach nicht so zu Papier wie ich mir das vorstelle -_-;  
  
Wer den Film noch nicht kennt sollte ihn sich mal ansehen, das ist einer der wenigen Disneys der echt sehenswert ist.  
  
(Zumindest fÃ¼r mich)  
  
Ok dann geh ich mal wieder an Finsternis weiterschreiben *rausstampf**murmel* Warum wackelt mein Zahn plÃ¶tzlich?  
  
Brad:  
  
C&C of i'll kill ya!  
  
Ney:  
  
~_~ Und mich nennt man einen Freak! 


End file.
